memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Inception
|pages = 320 |year = 2261 |stardate = |ISBN = 0743482506 (paperback) ISBN 1439169241 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Inception is a Pocket TOS novel written by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The novel features the relationships between James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus, and Spock and Leila Kalomi, and is set prior to the five-year mission. Summary ;From the book jacket :As man expands beyond explored space, the need to find a way to make inhospitable planets hospitable grows greater. One young biologist, Carol Marcus, has a project that she is convinced can reshape planets. She puts together a team of young, committed scientists who dare to dream as she does: of a Federation remade so hunger is eradicated, where every world can be reshaped into a paradise. The belief that all things are possible, that man can strive to conquer space not with force but with science, is shared by James Kirk, a young Starfleet officer and her lover. :Leila Kalomi, a renowned botanist, is looking for a new direction. After hearing about Marcus's project, she applies for a position. She finds Carol's passion contagious, and a chance encounter with the ''Enterprise s science officer, Spock, convinces her to join Project: Inception.'' :Four people just trying to find the balance between their careers and their personal lives, trying to make the right choice not just for themselves but for the betterment of all mankind. The choices they make will rewrite the history of the Federation and change forever how man explores space. Background information * Inception was the first collaborative effort between Perry and Dennison (although their contributions to the Star Trek: Terok Nor series were published earlier). * The novel was originally commissioned and written during the early stages of production on the Kelvin timeline , which led to the manuscript being set aside until it was determined whether the film would affect the timeline. ( ) * The novel was formally announced – with Perry as sole author at the time – at the Shore Leave convention on . * An extract from the novel appeared in . Cover gallery File:Inception solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover Characters ;Inception Team * Carol Marcus – head of the Inception project * John "J.C." Carington – Molecular Biologist * Tamara Irwin – Particle Physicist * Richard Dachmes – Statistician and Systems Programmer * Leila Kalomi – Botanist * Ben "Mac" MacCready – Particle Physicist * Alison Simhbib – Geologist * Gabriel * Eric ;Immutable Foundation/Redpeace * Thadeus Kent – leader of Redpeace * Don Byers * Tom Cady * Karen Dupree – biologist * Preston Sadler – lawyer * Merle ;Kraden Interplanetary Research * Alvin Repperton – head of Kraden * Aaron Thiel * Troy Verne ;USS Mizuki * Olin * Commander James T. Kirk * Doc Evans * Ensign Emily Rushe – Sciences division * Ensign Tom Christianson – Security officer ;USS Enterprise * Captain Christopher Pike * Number One * Lieutenant Commander Spock * Yeoman J.M. Colt * Chief medical officer Philip Boyce ;USS Aloia * Lieutenant Young – Chief engineering officer * Lieutenant Grathe – Science officer ;Whole Earth * Josh Swanson ;Miscellaneous * Jessica Kent – Thadeus Kent's deceased wife * Adam – Leila Kalomi's ex-boyfriend * Paul Marshall * Dr. Bernard Ellroy – a Federation astrobiologist * Sarah Roth – member of Federation Science Council * Lieutenant Almanza – Starfleet engineer ;Referenced * Ben Yothers – Starfleet Intelligence * * Sharon – lab technician that Gary Mitchell set Kirk up with at Starfleet Academy * Ruth – one of Kirk's girlfriends his senior year * Janice Lester * Alan Scots – discovered nitrilin * Professor Bonner External link * cs:Inception Category:Novels